café
by toushiroxkarin
Summary: Karin se encuentra con Toshiro como él está saliendo de una cafetería. Se producen a hablar, y algunas palabras de Matsumoto ...


Café ... ~ ~ ...

Una brisa fresca soplaba a través de la ciudad de Niza Karakura, el olor del clima fresco y acogedor. Karin encontró que este sería un buen día para ir bien y la práctica sus habilidades de fútbol, o la práctica golpear Hollows si no podía obtener cualquier tipo de sus amigos para ir junto con ella. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía y entusiasmo y de ninguna manera quería estar encerrado.

Uno de los lugares que pasó en el camino hacia el parque fue una tienda de café que había bastante agradable aroma sale de la plaza. Como iba por allí, se encontró con alguien en su salida, haciendo sonar la campana. De inmediato tomó la palabra. "Gomen ... no quise decir para volcar en ti!"

"Kurosaki-san?", Fue la respuesta sorprende de quien se trataba.

Karin lanceado hasta de mirar los zapatos, que fue parte del problema de por qué había golpeado en la persona. Vio a un familiar chico de pelo blanco en frente de ella. "Toshiro? ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido de verme? Karakura es bastante pequeño, ¿no? "

"Supongo que es", dijo el muchacho, su tono nivel restante. "Nos shingami no llegar a venir muy a menudo, especialmente los del capitán y el nivel de teniente. No esperaba volver a estar tan pronto, pero hemos tenido algunos pedidos de comprobar de nuevo en la ciudad, ahora que todo el lío en que se ha terminado ".

¿Te refieres a la guerra? "Karin repente dijo, dando al niño una mirada, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "En serio, Toshiro ... Yo no soy ciego a lo que está pasando. Pensé que sería averiguar desde cuando hablábamos antes de que no me gusta mantener las cosas de mí. "

Toshiro cerró los ojos, luego se fue y se sentó en el banquillo, el establecimiento de un pequeña bolsa de papel al lado de él. "Supongo que quiere hablar con alguien? No puedo garantizar cuánto puedo decirte, ya que hay algunas cosas que no me permite hablar y hay cosas que siento que sería una falta de respeto a tu hermano para decirle ".

Karin se sentó en el banco, y no irrita. "¿Crees que es bueno que mi hermano, cuando me enfrento a él de ser un shingami dice nada? Él piensa que, al no decir nada, que es la protección de mí, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño que necesita ser protegido. Soy madura para mi edad, ¿por qué no puedo saber la verdad acerca de las cosas? "

¿Y qué es exactamente lo voy a hacer eso? "El Taicho pelo blanco preguntó, tomando un sorbo de café. "No puedo cambiar de opinión acerca de eso, ¿verdad?"

"No espero que usted también. Lo que espero es alguien que entiende, "Karin murmuró. "No puedo hablar de esto con él".

"Pero ¿por qué yo?" Toshiro suspiró, quitándose la tapa de la taza de café. "No veo lo que tenemos en el comentario."

"No me gusta ser tratado como un niño bien", comentó Karin repente, hacia atrás.

"Hay una diferencia de edad entre los dos Kurosaki," Toshiro murmuró, llegando a ser de mal humor de su comentario.

"Usted es más joven Rukia, ¿no?" Llegó a las chicas de pelo negro primer comentario.

Toshiro tomar otro trago. -Sí ... yo soy más joven que ella, desafiante. "

-Entonces, usted sólo debe ser a lo sumo, tres años más después de mí? Karin dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Eso no es mucho mayor".

Toshiro suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "Kurosaki-san ... Kuchiki es más de cien años de edad. La diferencia de edad entre ella y su hermano es astronómico ".

"Así que ... la gente envejece de manera diferente de donde vienes", murmuró Karin. "Es por eso que alguien tan joven como usted puede tomar un café?"

"¿Qué?" Toshiro le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

"Mi padre dice que los trucos de café crecimiento ..." Karin miró al cielo.

"¡Dios mío! Todo el mundo me da que, como todavía estoy creciendo! "Toshiro bruscamente, con los ojos como platos.

"Caught usted ... ¿no?" Karin repente sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Toshiro le dio una mirada de desconcierto.

"Rukia es equivalente a la edad de Ichigo, a pesar de que ha vivido más tiempo. Así que ... supongo que porque está en torno a mi altura, que está alrededor de once y cincuenta físicamente? ", Comentó Karin.

"Nunca dije que no. Lo único que dije no era un estudiante de la escuela primaria ", Toshiro murmuró, mirando lejos. "¿Podemos volver a lo que estamos hablando?"

"El café lo retraso en el crecimiento los de crecimiento ... es un mito, y mi papá deben saber que cuando se ejecuta una clínica. Sin embargo, sólo dice que lo que no beben café ", dijo Karin pronto. "¿Por qué te gusta?"

Toshiro hizo una mueca, y luego empujó la taza hacia ella. Karin arqueó una ceja en esto. Toshiro luego desvió la mirada. "No hay nada malo en el intento, ¿no?"

Karin se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago grande, después lo volvió, una mirada más asco en el rostro. "¿Cómo puedes tomar esas cosas?"

"Normalmente me aseguro de no llenar todo el camino", comentó Toshiro, tirando de cuatro cremas de la bolsa, cada uno situado entre el dedo. "Todo esto va in"

Karin vio cómo surgió cada uno de ellos abierto y se vierte en la sustancia blanca. "Eso se parece a la leche".

"Se llama crema", declaró Toshiro, y sacó algunos paquetes. "Y estas entrar demasiado".

"Así que ... no te lo bebas estrecho de la mayoría del tiempo?" Karin le lanzó una mirada rara.

-No ... sólo cuando Matsumoto ha encontrado una manera de darme un dolor de cabeza, o estoy muy cansado. ¿Cómo fue exactamente lo que tenemos en esta conversación exactamente? Toshiro le dio una mirada extraña, revolviendo el café, hasta que fue totalmente mezclado. "Ahora trata de ..."

"Usted no parece exactamente el tipo de compartir tus cosas como ésta", dijo Karin, tomando la copa y beber un sorbo. "Hey ... esta vez es realmente bueno".

"No beba todo de abajo!" Toshiro protestó, como Karin tomó un sorbo más para burlarse de él, entonces se la devolvió. "¿Cómo se puede manejar de bebida, así de rápido?"

"Tengo competiciones coco beber con mi padre ... no le pregunte?" Karin murmuró.

"¿Quieres decir que él es el tipo de persona que haría esas cosas loco loco así?" Toshiro sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué ir junto con él?"

"Debido a que el bufón se vaya a iniciar en mi coco caliente si no lo hago," Karin murmuró. "Él es la persona más molesto que he conocido".

"Apuesto mi Taicho anterior era peor", dijo Toshiro, tomando un sorbo de café.

"Ehh ... que no siempre es una Toshiro Taicho? Karin tiene una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

-No ... yo era rango Rangiku antes de esto, y ella era una tercera plaza. En realidad ... no era un teniente antes de mí también ", declaró el muchacho.

"Hey ... Toshiro? Karin preguntó de pronto.

"¿Qué es Kurosaki-san? Toshiro dijo, tomando un sorbo de café.

"Deja de ser grosero para mí", dijo Karin firmeza. "Si usted puede llamarla por su nombre, entonces seguramente no vendría mal que me llamara por mi nombre."

"Yo ..." Toshiro comenzado, sólo para encontrar que su teniente había encontrado.

"Karin-chan es derecho Taicho!" La mujer sonrió. "Usted puede llamarla por su nombre".

"Hola, es bueno volver a verte. ¿Qué te gustaría que te llame Matsumoto? "Karin preguntó.

"Oh ... me encantaría que me has llamado Ran-chan," Matsumoto sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?"

"Hablar", Toshiro tomó otro trago de su café, esta vez de tomar una bebida grande.

"Toshiro voy a tratar de su café," dijo Karin.

"Ehh ... kiss indirecta?" Matsumoto-murmuró, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Baka ..." Karin murmuró. "Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he oído hablar."

"¿Qué es exactamente hablando?" Toshiro preguntó de pronto, antes de tomar otro sorbo.

"Taicho ... eres tan joven e ingenua ... Karin sabía exactamente lo que estaba hablando", Matsumoto hizo un mohín.

"Desafortunadamente ... sí," Karin sacudió la cabeza.

"Alguien que quiera que me ilumine?" Toshiro comentó. "¿O es una de esas cosas raras que ha inventado de nuevo Matsumoto?"

"No Taicho," Matsumoto fue repentinamente riendo.

"Es algo realmente estúpido que los niños en la escuela están empezando a hablar", Karin puso los ojos. "No hay ninguna verdad en ello ... pero que se entusiasme con ella de todos modos."

De repente, dos ojos de cerceta vuelta de ancho, café pegado en la boca, luego se traga. "Eso no es exactamente esclarecedor mí."

"Es algo estúpido", dijo Karin como Toshiro pronto tomó otro trago.

"Un beso es un beso indirecta cuando un niño de algo que comparte con una chica, o una niña algo comparte con un chico ... comida o bebida ... y la saliva ..." Matsumoto no terminó, como el café, de repente, había rociado encima de ella. Karin se estaba riendo a carcajadas. "Ahh ... Taicho ... es tu sangrado por la nariz".

"Acabo de tener el café caliente sale mi nariz y la boca Matsumoto, debería ser ninguna sorpresa que tuve una hemorragia nasal de eso!" Toshiro bruscamente, tapándose la nariz cerrada.

"Pero no Taicho han enamorado de Karin-chan?" Matsumoto murmuró.

"Matsumoto! Usted lee demasiado en las cosas! "Mejillas Toshiro fueron rubor, que causó Karin a levantar una ceja.

"Pero Taicho ... que sería una linda pareja", murmuró la mujer, sólo para que la caída de temperatura, como reiatsu Toshiro de repente fluctuado.

Karin se levantó, se sacudió sus pantalones, la sensación de que era hora de irse. Sin embargo, de repente tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, se inclinó y picoteado Toshiro en la mejilla, causando su rostro de repente vuelven de color rojo de la vergüenza. "Lo hice a propósito para ver qué tipo de reacción que tendría".

"Kurosaki!" Toshiro continuación, se puso lívida como la chica se volvió y corrió. Cerró los ojos y su respiración era un poco estresado.

"Taicho? Inclinó sobre Matsumoto, mirándolo a través del Estrecho en la cara.

"¿Qué es lo Matsumoto? Toshrio murmuró, irritación por escrito de todo su voz. La mujer abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, cerrando los ojos. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme?"

Matsumoto, extendió la mano y revolvió el pelo. "Estoy disfrutando de lo que crecen. No sé cómo a la palabra que mejor entonces que ... el que se desafiante mostrando signos de crecimiento. "

"Yo no lo entiendo", Toshiro miró a ella.

"¿Cuál fue exactamente por qué no decir que usted está comenzando a pasar por la pubertad ... ¡Uy," Matsumoto llevó una mano a la boca.

"Matsumoto!" Una vez más, la temperatura bajó.


End file.
